Universe thirteen
by Faking Sanity
Summary: The universe itself is a complicated thing. We mere mortals make decisions that can ripple and cause different worlds and other universes to form. This is a story about universe 13 where Goku was born as a girl and not a boy, there will be time skips but I will put out what happened in between. Now join us in the story of Kakara/female Goku. AU
1. Prolouge

The universe itself is a complicated thing. We mere mortals make decisions that can ripple and cause different worlds and other universes to form. This is a story about universe 13 where Goku was born as a girl and not a boy, I am going to have a few time skip (like skipping dragon ball) but don't worry there will be a description of what had just happened. Now join us in the story of Kakara, the female Goku.

To begin our story I am first going to give you the timeline of events in dragon ball, which are mostly the same.

Grampa Gohan finds Kakara in the forest, she attempts to attack him but hits her head, leading to Grampa Gohan nursing her back to health, and naming Kakara Goku.

Next is Grampa Gohans untimely death by the Ozoro Goku, which leads to Goku being left alone in the forest until Bulma shows up. After which leads them into the quest of getting the Dragon balls, and since Grampa Gohan still raised Goku, she learned Martial arts and was Bulma's muscle/ friend.

Later they meet Master Roshi's turtle, they help him back to the ocean where he makes them wait for when he brings his master back, where master Roshi acts all pervy but gives them the dragon ball and Nimbus for Goku. Also Goku didn't remove Bulma's underwear because she already knew what a girl is.

After that ordeal they meet Oolong the terrible who actually goes after Goku not realizing just how strong she is. They then release the girls back to the village.

With their new companion our group of heroes run into the desert where they find yamcha and Puar, Yamcha is defeated by Goku and soon develops interest in her.

After enlisting in the help of Goku and Master Roshi, Chi-Chi and The Ox King's castle are destroyed, and our Gang of heroes find the seven star Dragon ball, Chi-Chi and Goku become close Rivals aswell promising to fight later on.

The Rabbit Gang are later sent to the Moon after Meeting Goku and the Gang, than Pilaf's minions Mai and shu take Goku's dragon Balls, Pilaf summons shenron, But Oolong makes his 'wish' and Goku looks at the moon. Turning into Ozoro, Yamcha and the others cut off the tail, after Yamcha begins to worry over Goku not waking up, and hugs her happily when she does. ( I think you know where I'm leading with this!)

Goku and Krillin begin training after finding Launch, who decides to join in, (Because 1 this is a totally different universe, and two Goku invites her too). Roshi moves the house to another island.

Goku, Launch, and Krillin spend the next 8 months training, much to Master Roshi's displeasure Launch wears the same type of attire Goku and Krillin wear, and the weights on their turtle shells are increased

The red ribbon army begin their search for the Dragon balls, and Yamcha leaves west city to train in the desert.

Later the The 21st World Martial Arts Tournament takes place. Launch makes it to the semi finals After beating Ran-Fan in the Quarter she than faced Nam who was 'knocked' out of the ring by Launch, but still gets water to his the finals, Jackie Chun wins. Goku takes second place The Red Ribbon Army's Brown Squad finds the 7-Star Ball.

After defeating Colonel Silver, Goku ends up in Jingle Village and then takes down White Corp in Muscle Tower. Bulma repairs Goku's broken Dragon Radar. Goku confronts General Blue fight and eventually land in Penguin Village. Arale beats Blue by herself. Arale and her father later move to west city after being hired by capsule corp to work. Mercenary Tao kills General Blue and then beats Goku at the base of Korin Tower. Goku begins climbing the tower.

Goku reaches the top of Korin Tower and begins his training to take the Sacred Water from Korin.

After 3 days Goku finally obtains the "Holy Water". Goku defeats Mercenary Tao and single-handedly destroys the entire Red Ribbon Army. In Fortuneteller Baba's battle arena, Goku is reunited with his dead grandfather.

Goku begins his training to run around the world. In Chao village he fights Plague and Terror. Goku meets Master Chin and fights Sky Dragon in the Master of Martial Arts contest. Goku enters the Demon World and fights Shula. Goku saves InoShikaCho and meets Tien Shinhan for the first time.

Launch continues to train but does not compete in the world martial arts tournament, But Goku and Tien do, Tien wins it. Krillen is killed by Tambourine and King Piccolo appears

Goku kills King Piccolo. Piccolo gives birth to his reincarnation, Piccolo Jr. Goku reaches Kami's Lookout and trains there for the next three years with Mr. Popo and Kami.

Age 753 to 756

Goku begins her training on Kami's Lookout. Kami restores the planet's moon. For safety reasons, he also permanently removes Goku's tail so that she can never become an Oozaru again.

Tien, Yamcha, Krillin, and Chiaotzu climb Korin Tower. After training under Korin, they split up and train on their own for the remaining time before the 23rd World Tournament. Yamcha later realizes he's fallen for Goku after looking at past memories. Launch decides to enter this tournament after all of her training with master Roshi.

Age 756

Mak. Erasa and most of Gohan's other schoolmates at Orange Star High School are born. mr. Satan Marries Chi-chi

Age 756, May 7

The 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament takes place. Krillin and Launch fight, which ends in a draw. After having a relative easy time in the tournament, Goku finally sees her old rival Chi-Chi, they have a great fight, Chi-chi giving Goku a run for her money, but is knocked out of the ring! Goku then fights/becomes engaged to Yamcha. Goku defeats Piccolo Jr. and wins the tournament. Planning for Goku and Yamcha's wedding begins, At the wedding Chi-chi Bulma and Launch are Goku's brides maids. But in the middle of it the Pilaf gang shows up trying to find the Dragon Radar. Chi-Chi and Launch not wanting Goku to fight on her big day take down the Pilaf Gang with ease.

Goku travels to Mount Gogyou, where she meets her dead grandfather again. Videl is born and later so is Gohan.

That concludes the what if Au of Dragon ball reminder the future chapters will be way different and actually written in detail, this was just a summary of the events that took place in this universe.


	2. Chapter 1- A new adventure! Goku has a b

**Chapter 1- A new adventure! Goku has a brother?**

 **Disclosure ;Son't own anything dragon ball just my own ocs. and responding to a review. "the Universes aren't alternate dimensions they are just different universes but have parallels like saiyains in u6 vs u7." Okay, so what your saying is no possible way a few planets can't have similar occurrences and events in multiple universes. I'm not making an 'Alternate Dimension" I'm basically doing a different Universe that would parallel another like universe six and seven do. Also I haven't even gotten anywhere close to Dragon Ball super; All I've done is mark down the time line of earth from Dragon Ball.**

 **So if you wish to put m,ore opinions or criticisms down please do! I always enjoy whatever you have to say about my story whether or not you think it's good or bad!**

* * *

The day had begun as any other, five years of peace was thought to continue after Piccolo Jr. was taken down by our Heroine Goku, who had now started a family of her own. But sadly peace can't last, and two pods landed in a farmers land leaving gigantic craters in their wake. A new enemy appeared hurtling towards the Kame house, where Goku was introducing her child Gohan to her long time friend Bulma, and her training partner Krillin, who each found adorable. "So how long were you going to hide a kid from us Goku?" Bulma asks making Goku rob the back of her neck. It was true she hadn't told them before hand about Gohan but she could of atleast told them before hand so master Roshi wouldn't be so pervy. "Goku has a kid how old am I getting!" He complained looking down Gohan who didn't know or want to respond. Gohan wore a more traditional outfit, with a hat that held the four star Dragon Ball. But what had frightened Bulma and Krillin when they first saw their friends kid was the monkey tail that grew from his back. They knew how scary it could be for Gohan to see a moon and Go full ape.

The festivities continued as everyone discussed old times together not once feeling the new presence of an enemy until it was right upon them. "Watch out somethings coming!" Goku yells, startling everyone. As if on cue two men fly up to the island landing in front of our heroes."So this is where you are Kakara! Not to mention you've grown up." A man says looking Goku dead in the eyes.

He had long spiky hair, form fitting armor, and most importantly a tail wrapped around his waist. Behind him stood a boy who could have only been a few years older than Gohan at the time, he held the same armor and tail, but had short spiky hair "Who's Kakara? How do you know me?" Goku ask, not loosing her fighting stance. "Don't play coy with me, what have you been doing all these years! Why haven't you killed all life on this damned planet." Goku can only look around in confusion at her friends, Krillin of course seeing her struggle helps. "Listen Mister I think you have the wrong party, shoo!" All Raditz can do is laugh, but as Krillin approaches he is knocked back by Raditz' tail, making a whole in the side of Master Roshi's house. "He has a tail too?" Goku says looking in horror of what this man just did. "So you finally realized who I am!" He says smirking at her. "What are you talking about, I've never met you before!" This only angers Raditz making him approach Goku by a few steps. Gohan being the easily frightened boy starts to cling to his mother's leg. "Mommy, Mommy!" he says trying to hide himself.

"Did you ever hit your head when you were young!" He starts to yell at Goku. Of course Goku wouldn't realize it but she had when she first met Grandpa Gohan. "Yes I did when I was a child, but why does that matter!" Goku was starting to get angry. "You idiot you forgot!' Raditz says growing tired of Goku/Kakara not co-operating with him. "Forgot what tell me!" But Raditz doesn't tell her, Master Roshi does. Simplified 'When Grandpa Gohan first found Goku in the woods, she tried to attack him, and wouldn't accept his kindness and would just misbehave. But one day there was an accident and she fell into a ravine and badly injured her head, but she recovered and from that day on she was a lot kinder and sweeter to Grandpa Gohan.' Goku just looked at Master Roshi. "I'm from outer space?" She says looking at Master Roshi, as he nods she looks at Raditz.

"Who are, why are you here?" She says not just looking at Raditz now, but the boy behind him. "We're here to bring you back home!" He says answering for the both of them. "Goku watch out he isn't normal!" Krillin says crawling out of the hole in the house. "But neither is my sister, were both from a long since dead planet," Raditz says motioning to the sky. "I'm growing tired of this conversation!" He waves his hands at the boy.

"Erkin you take the kid I'll deal with my sister!" He yells making the boy behind him launch towards Gohan, but before he could grab him, Goku blocked Erkin's movement with her arms. She can feel her body being pushed back. _This kid is strong I got to get them away from everyone._ "Why do you want my son!" She yells pushing him back, "Looks like your sister doesn't know Raditz!" Erkin says trying to get away from her grip, but to no avail, Goku wanted some answers, right now. She tries throwing Erkin at Raditz who simply dodges him, letting his companion skid across the ocean. "Know what!" She says focusing her Ki. "Our mission was to bring not just you but any other sayain back with us." He than grabs Gohan by the scruff of his shirt. "If you want your son back you'll have to fight me!" He says leaping into the air, Gohan in hand Goku tries firing Ki but Erkin blocked every blast.

Gohan was gone in a blink of an eye, and all that remained was Erkin who seemed weakened by Goku's Ki blasts. "He left without me!" The boy said going down to his hands and knees. If it weren't for the resemblance of Gohan, Goku would of wiped him out of existence, but she just couldn't. Luckily Bulma had an idea. "Your names Erkin, right kid?" She asks him seeing him nod yes, tears in his eyes. "Please don't hurt me, I had to do what Raditz ask, or Raza would of destroyed me!" The sniffling boy said. "Well no one's going to tell Raza anything if you help us get Gohan, he was the kid Raditz just took!" Bulma leans down and extends a hand. "I promise if you help us get him back, we'll protect you." She gives Erkin a soft smile, the poor boy nodded. "We were planning on going back to our pods once we collected Kakara, but this Gohan was a new variable." Erkins says letting Bulma pick him up. "Can you show us the pods!" Goku interjects wanting to find her son, if she didn't Yamcha would kill her.

"i don't remember where they were and my scouter stopped working, I'm sorry, please don't hit me." He says looking in fear of Goku, apparently Erkin's didn't believe that Kakara was going to be as strong as she was, or as fast. Blocking one of his blows was hard as is, but throwing him was even more difficult. "Wait couldn't we just use the Dragon Ball radar to find the four star ball on Gohan's hat?" Krillin says, knowing full well it was there best option. "I think it's right.. yeah I kept it on me just in case!" She says handing it to Goku. "Get your son back Goku!" She hands the Dragon Radar to her long time friend and heads inside with Erkin, shortly followed by master Roshi and Krillin, who thought it best not to get in there friends way. "Don't worry Gohan I'm coming!" She flew into the air looking at the Dragon Radar.

* * *

 **A/N: That is it for chapter one I know it was short and a little rough around the edges, but I am a novice writer doing my best. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Again this isn't an alternate Dimension it's another universe that had planet earth and Planet Vegeta in it.**

 **Bye for now**

 **Faking Sanity.**


	3. Chapter 2- Defeating Raditz, Up, Up, and

Chapter 2- Defeating Raditz, Up, Up, and away!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything Dragon Ball only my OC's,

* * *

Goku's plan hadn't gone as well as she thought, other Dragon balls were coming up on the Radar and it was hard to tell which one. The only lead she had was that it was moving, but none of the ones on the Radar are moving anymore. When she had lost all hope she saw a familiar tall, muscular green man wearing his dark purplish blue gi with a sky blue obi, Piccolo also wearing a white turban and a white cape along with it. When the two met they both shared a similar fate, both had seen Raditz the Sayain warrior who was now at his Pod waiting for the stupid Brat he was carrying to calm down. "So he had this 'Scouter' that found your power level?" Goku asked, she was always curious about technology but at the moment she was stressed for time. "Yes, apparently so, why are you after him?" Piccolo asked his old enemy. "He took my son, and was saying I had to fight him to get him back." She says, not realizing that Piccolo had never met her son.

The man was in shock for a second but hid it well. "So we better find him, what do you think he has to gain?" Goku didn't know, but she was ready to beat it out of him if he hurt Gohan. Flying as fast as they could they reached a sight of craters, the two enemy's now formed an alliance, each had their own reasons, but was important was defeating this Sayain Warrior before anything could happen. Piccolo and Goku landed in front of Raditz who had at the moment, placed Gohan inside the Pod waiting for her arrival. "So Kakara You showed up after all, and brought the Namekian with you." He says getting into fighting stance. Piccolo Grins, "Goku seems like we have a tough fight ahead of us." He says removing his White Turban. But Goku wasn't paying attention, all she could see was her son trapped in this Pod.

"YOU BASTARD!" She screamed charging forward. No longer caring about the fight, just wanting the security of her child, she threw a flurry of kicks and blows, each catching Raditz off guard. It didn't matter who this strange man claimed to be or know, she was Son Goku, who had a family now, one she wasn't ready to lose anytime soon. Piccolo seeing Goku flying in with rage goes to Raditz's rear, not wanting the warrior to fight back anytime soon he grabs a hold of his tail stunning the Sayain in place. Goku lands a final kick to the stomach, making Raditz not only rear from the grabbing of his tail but the shear force of that blow. "Why the Hell did you come to my planet!" No longer asking questions, but demanding answers.

"For Raza's experiments!" He says feeling Piccolo subduing him further he felt the need to comply. Goku not happy with her answers, kicks Raditz in the groin finding that most effective on Krillin when training to get ahead. "What experiments?" Raditz looked scared knowing that he was out of options, if he tried anything as of right now he would loose his tail, apart of his Sayain pride. "Raza was experimenting with how far other forms of life could survive under extreme circumstances of pain. He- he wants to push past mortality by any means necessary- Aghh!" Goku was frightened by this, this contested everything she learned from Kami and she hated the idea that someone could subjects others to test of pain.

Raditz seeing an opening decides to launch one last ditch effort of escape. "Begone!" He screamed firing at his full power a pink energy beam directly at Goku. Goku manages to fall to her left, not managing to dodge the entire blast but the damage was easy enough to heal. Piccolo was distracted by the beam and had let go of the Sayain warrior's tail. He manages to run to the pod Gohan was in, but soon realized the brat had managed to jam the door. The more he looked at the kid the more he saw the rage building inside him, wanting to come out. Gohan started to yell and head but the glass like window of the pod, Raditz was ultimately surprised the kids head broke through as Gohan jumped on and grabbed the Sayain's head. "Why did you hurt my Mom!" He yells banging into the skull of Raditz annoying the Sayain half breed to no end.

"When the other's make it here I'll make sure you're the first they annihilate!" He yells trying to yank the half breed off. "Goku now's our chance, I can finish him, I just need him in one place." Goku nods at him, knowing this was there best bet at saving Gohan. _The best way of doing that is grabbing his tail like Piccolo did to restrain him. But first we have to get his attention,_ and Goku knew the best way how. She was going to blow up his escape.

Holding her hands together she focused her Ki. " **Ka..Me...Ha...Me.**." Gohan seeing his mother's attack stops to look at the blue glow, unknowingly alerting Raditz of it's presence. "Wha-" Raditz's eyes go wide looking through his Scouter, his sister's power was going through the roof hitting new levels as she focused. " **HAAAAAAAAA!** " She screamed releasing her attack, as it barreled towards Raditz he jumped out of the way surprised she was willing to hit her son, only to see a smirk engulf her face. "She wasn't aiming at me!" He looked just in time to see the blast connect with his Pod, his only means of contacting Raza. "When Vegeta and Napa get here in a year you'll all be dead!" He screams.

The only remains of the pod were set alight by the intense residue of the blast, nothing could be salvaged. Gohan jumps away from Raditz, seeing that the proud sayain warrior was awestruck from his mother's famous attack. Gohan runs forward getting behind his mother. Raditz' face glows red with rage, seeing no other choice he runs at his sister. Ready to kill, surely Raza would find another use for them even if they were dead. Goku looked over at Piccolo, who at the moment was charging as much Ki as he could to do his. He had planned on using it to kill Goku, but at the moment they shared an enemy neither could take down on their own.

"You'll pay for this!" Raditz screams, holding both hands outward with pink energy. " **Double Sunday!"** Two purple beams hurtle forwards at Goku and Gohan, the ground beneath them obliterated as the beam goes. Goku thinking as fast as she can puts her arms together, wonder woman style and braces for impact. As the beams collide into her she begins to be pushed back, struggling to match the force that was Raditz Ki. The Sayain warrior had had enough games and was forcing as much Ki as he could at his sister and her brat of a child. Seeing her child still behind her, Goku starts to push forward, feeling as though her arms are being to be torn off, but she presses on hoping Piccolo had charged enough Ki for his attack.

Her hope was well placed seeing as Raditz was concentrating on Goku, Piccolo saw his chance and moved his middle and index fingers away from his forehead and forward. Out of the two fingers came one straight beam surrounded by another energy coil. " **Special Beam Cannon!"** The beam headed directly to his chest, leaving a gaping hole where the beam went straight through, killing Raditz and nullifying his beam in the process. Letting her burned arms down Goku looked at Piccolo in amazement.

"When were you going to tell me you could do this?" She smirks at what she now knew was a Namekian. "I was planning on using it in our next fight, but desperate times call for desperate measures." He smirks, noticing how Gohan was a shy introverted boy definitely didn't come from his mother. "There was another pod over there, I'll check it out, but go ahead and tell Bulma to see if this is anything she can use!" Goku said running over to the next crater. Inside was an exact copy of the other Pod. "I'm not you..." Piccolo was going to say errand boy, but he felt unease as the eyes of Gohan stayed on him.

Ever since Bulma had found her in the forest Goku had became very curious of technology. Where she grew up with a more traditional background than Bulma or anyone else her age, she found it peculiar how certain things worked. Much like curiosity killed the cat, it trapped Goku in a space pod that flew away. Stepping inside she found hundreds of buttons and switches and unknowingly pressed the wrong one. A series of events were placed into motion, first the door locks shut. making Goku immediately flinch at the noise as the lights turned red, starting a countdown. All of which would lead to her launch off.

Piccolo having very adept hearing heard Goku's banging and tried to help. All attempts were in vain, "Piccolo train Gohan while I'm gone, I need him to be strong." She says knowing it would barely make it out of the Pod. Piccolo nods, accepting his arch-enemy's request. "More of them are coming, tell the others, and soon we'll be able to use the Dragon Balls to bring me back from wherever I go.." With that the Pod takes off, with Goku hoping for her son's safety.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay so I made changes to the original fight, and please don't be angry with me. I just don't want to write a carbon copy. This is a whole what if scenario that takes place in another universe with different events. For the purpose of visualization/Reference I would say that Goku looks like her mother instead of her father, but holds her father's fighting spirit. I wanted to make Goku more of someone who uses not only brawn but has some brain. To me Goku also lacks the core value of family as well (I feel he sees them more as friends than anything else.) So I thought that could be different, I mean to prove my point in Super he admits he never kissed Chi-chi, and it seems in the beginning he's fine with leaving his family to go and train. I know i'm being far to critical, and I really love Dragon Ball, that's why I'm writing a story about it.**

 **If you enjoyed, please leave a review, if you feel differently leave a review, this has been Chapter 2.**

 **Good Bye- Faking Sanity**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Landing on North Kai's Planet! One year till the sayains attack!

Disclaimer I don't Anything related to Dragon Ball, only own my OC's

* * *

In a secluded forest there was a village surrounding a gigantic fire mountain, where the Ox King lived in his castle remains. At the moment it was the training spot of Chi-Chi and Lunch, very good friends of Goku. The match was in a stalemate, for every punch Lunch threw Chi-chi blocked with a kick, and vice Versa. Neither of them gaining any headway, until Lunch saw an opening, sweeping with her left leg she caused Chi-Chi stumble back, with her quick wit Chi-chi managed to regain her balance but not quick enough for her to stop Lunch's fist from hitting her right in the jaw. "Nice right hook lunch, I think that's enough for the day, tomorrow we'll start manipulating Ki, Goku's got a bit ahead but we'll catch up in no time." The Fire princess says grabbing the closest towel to wipe off her face. Ever since she had Videl Chi-chi had found herself slacking off from training which she had to admit was easier than taking punches from her father.

While Lunch had stuck to training with Tien. By this point she didn't know how to describe their relationship, on one hand they had grown close since she moved in, but on the other Tien kept his distance, mostly from the blonde Lunch. While when she was in her blue hair she was tranquil, but the moment she sneezed she was a force to be reckoned with. "So are you enjoying your new life as house wife?" Lunch asked her training partner, knowing how much Chi-Chi loved her family but also had a fighting spirit, with the need to fight and grow strong. "Honestly yeah, but that doesn't mean I'm going to give up training just yet, how bout you. Things going well with Tien?" Chi-Chi looked as the Blonde figure was trying to hold back a sneeze. "God i'm so tired of this! Ha-Ha-Ha CHOOOO!" From out of her nose came a small Ki blast amusing Chi-chi just enough to giggle. Her hair shifted to blue, her eyes soften, going from there angled upward position to a more calm horizontal shape.

"Oh Chi-Chi we're at your place, what were we doing again?" Lunch asked looking around like she had no idea of what was going on. "Don't worry about it!" Chi-Chi sighs getting a giant sweat drop on her forehead.

* * *

 _Back to the giant crater._

"Mom, where did my mom go!" Gohan yells at Piccolo. The green alien had no idea as to where his archenemy t was launched to, but for him he knew it weas only temporary Son Goku was a warrior who had stood toe to toe with him and even beat him. She wasn't going to be taken down by a spaceship. After explaining to Gohan the situation he takes flight and follow Gohan's directions to his archenemy's home, leaving Gohan with his father. "I'll do as your mother says and train you, but only out of respect for her power!" Piccolo adds before quickly retreating away. It wasn't like him to actually do something for another person, but than again things were changing, aliens existed and he wasn't just a normal demon anymore.

Yamcha was worrried to say the least when Piccolo came home with his son and his Wife was nowhere to be found. After hearing what Gohan said it worried him, he knew that Goku was a capable warrior but she had to be lost in space, and odds had to be against her. "Please, comeback to me safe honey." He says before tucking a sleeping Gohan to sleep.

* * *

Goku was starting to lose consciousness, she had been hurled into space in Erkin's space pod, the course she didn't know and she found that when she took off there was a crack on the glass. Slowly losing air, her only hope was to land on a planet with oxygen and an atmosphere. "I can't die here, I need to live for Gohan!" She says pressing her body against the glass hoping to stall the loss of air for now. "If this is your idea of a funny joke universe I think you need some better material!" She shouts to herself before passing out.

Up until right around system failure, Goku had slept peacefully through her travel into outer space. "What the hell am I supposed to do now!" She starts trying to press buttons but it only makes it worse. Her only shot was to manually aim at the closest planet surrounded by yellow and black clouds. Using all her force she banged her right side against the wall, pushing the ship in that direction. "Fuck!' She screamed in agony from the pain, "You can take the pain!" She adds rubbing her right shoulder which was already bruising. The ship hurtled into the atmosphere of the planet and crashed into the only tree that was there before it exploded sending our heroine flying up with glass and shrapnel in her torso, burn marks surrounding her body. She should have died, it only made sense but a third party stepped in. "Oh, someones's been hurt." A woman in an outfit similar to king Kai's leans lown and place her hand on Goku's chest. "Just barely a heart beat, bobo go get me a cold wet towel, she may get sick from infection, Well you're a lucky one miss, don't worry I'll have you all fixed up in no time.

The third party's name was Kila the newest north Kai after the other one who was recently obliterated by another angry God. Her skin was a vibrant green, her eyes were bug like King Kai's, she had antennas and long white hair that flowed off her back like clouds. She had a tall and well built for a Kai and she radiated wisdom and compassion. "Who are you/" Goku can barely murmur before the pain becomes to much and she passes out. "Why it's simple, I'm the Queen of the North!" She says picking up the slumbering body of Goku and bringing her inside her hut that was floating in the middle of a medium side pawn with two black and white fish.

* * *

That's that for this chapter I just really wanted to introduce Kila the new North Kai. I know this was short but i just couldn't find the time to write more, I'm on holiday at the moment but i'll do my best to update as often as I can!

Love-

Faking Sanity


End file.
